For example, an X-ray photographing device for dental practices is disclosed which includes an X-ray irradiating unit for irradiating an object with an X-ray beam, an X-ray imaging unit provided with a light-receiving surface for receiving an X-ray beam transmitted through the object, and a drive unit for causing the X-ray imaging unit to perform pivoting motion around the object for a CT scan and a panoramic exposure (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).